Love has no limits
by merderbaby
Summary: What if Emma had a younger sister? What if she was the second half of the prophecy? Takes place in the second half of season 3. Emma is with Neal, Mary Margeret is pregnant. Emma/Neal Hook/Daniella Snow/Charming Rumple/Belle Robin/Regina
1. Chapter 1

NYC

"Hey Dani, someone's at the door" Daniella roommate called

"Thanks, hi can I help you." Daniella asked

"Daniella, you look just like your sister" Hook said as he stepped closer to her

"Woah, do I know you? And I'm an only child" Daniella said as she held her hand up to push Hook away from her

"Look I need your help somethings happened. Your family's in trouble" Hook pleaded

"I don't know who you think you are but I have no family. Who are you anyway? Daniella asked

"A friend, please you have to believe me" Hook pleaded

"All I believe is that you're trespassing, now get lost." Daniella slammed the door

"Who was that?" Dani's roommate asked

"No idea it is NY after all." Daniella answered


	2. Family

NYC

"Hey Beautiful" Danielle's boyfriend Andrew said as she walked into the restaurant

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Dani said as she sat down

"I guess that means you saved another life" Andrew said referring to the fact that she is a pediatrician.

"So optimistic I like it, you got my drink, thank you." Dani said sipping her white wine

"I know you well, oh can you excuse me I have to take this, I'll be right back." Andrew said walking away to take a business call.

"You! Dani yelled when she saw Hook

"I can explain" Hook said as he sat down

"Are you a stalker" Daniella said with her arms crossed

"I came to explain. I don't do this often, but I've come to apologize." Hook explained

"For following me" Dani asked

"I just came to deliver a message" Hook said

"You have to leave now" Dani said getting annoyed

"Your parents, your sister they're in great danger." Hook explained

"You really have no idea what you're talking about." Daniella said looking around for Andrew

"Cause you think you're an orphan? Because that's haunted you your entire life. I'm here to tell you everything you believed is wrong." Hook said

"You don't know me" Daniella said shocked from what Hook just said to her

"True, but I know of you. Here's an address. If you want to know who you are, who your family is, go there" Hook said handing Dani a note

"Leave Now! Danielle exasperated

"You really don't believe me? Use your powers see if I'm telling the truth.'Hook pleaded

"Ok, now you're talking crazy." Daniella laughed

"You are as stubborn as a bloody pirate. Take a chance, then when you're ready to talk I'll be in central park. Don't do it for me, do it for your family, they need your help." Hook said as he got up and left.

89 Wooster Street NY

Picks up the blanket with the name Daniella on it. Her blanket. She walks around and sees empty beds and torn paper. This is not possible.

Central Park

"Oliver I knew that would work. It's good to see you" Hook said

"Why didn't you tell me that was my old foster home." Daniella said holding her blanket

"You never would have gone" Hook explained

"So what you're here to remind me that I was always alone that nobody wanted to adopt me." Daniella said

"I wanted to show you your fear of being alone. To help you decide on helping your family. Their entire kingdom has been cursed, ripped back to Storybrook." Hook said

"What are you talking about? My parents, their kingdom, a curse? Do you know what you sound like." Daniella complained

"A mad man I'm sure. But its true. Your parents need you. If you don't believe me why did you come here." Hook questioned

"Because of this blanket, this is the only thing I had when I came to the orphanage. How did you find this. I want answers. Real ones. Daniella said giving Hook one more chance

"There's only one way you'll get those answers. Drink this" Hook said handing her a vial

"Why so you can poison me, drug me, kill me." Daniella said

"Please I would never hurt you, look into my eyes. It'll help you believe" Hook said as he watches Dani take the potion

Dani at 3 years old in a ball gown chasing after Emma. Snow and Charming dancing. Her parents tucking her in bed with the blanket.

"Your Hook, Captain Hook." Daniella said looking into Hooks eyes"

Welcome home and you can call me Killian" Hook smiled

Dani's apartment

"So tell me everything, besides the fact that my sister and I and are saviors, there's a new curse that nobody remembers the last year and a new evil, by the way how did you leave the, what did you call it, enchanted forest." Daniella said as she grabbed Hook a glass of rum.

"There wasn't anything for me in the Enchanted Forest. Why would I stay? I was sailing the Jolly Roger until I got a message. A message saying that there was a new curse and that everyone had been returned to Storybrooke. The message told me that the only hope was you. Hook said taking a sip from his glass

"You came all the way back here to save my family?" Dani questioned

" I came back to save you." Hook said

"Who could have done this?" Daniella said still trying to learn more about her real world

"Someone powerful enough to reach into this world." Hook shrugged

"Any more specific thoughts?" Daniella said

"For someone who didn't believe all this a few hours ago, you do ask a lot of questions." Hook poured himself another drink

"You know what I was yesterday? A doctor, saving lives. Till you showed up and started pocking holes in everything I thought was real." Daniella said putting her glass away

(Doorbell rings.)

"Who's that?" Hook asked

" Andrew my boyfriend I totally forgot about our date" Daniella said cleaning up

" I could get rid of him." Hook said getting up

"No. Its ok, if we're going to be leaving NY he deserves an explanation" Dani said getting up

" What are you gonna say to him?" Hook asked

"I don't know. But I care about him too much to drag him into all this. Wait here."Dani sighed opening the door

Rooftop

" Sorry, my place is just kind of a mess right now." Dani said holding a bottle of wine

"Dani it's okay to make a bold, romantic gesture without passing it off as a housekeeping malfunction." Andrew laughed accepting a glass of wine

"Actually there's something I need to tell you. I need to go home and take care of a few things." Dani said softly

"Home? You said you were an orphan." Andrew said shocked

"That's true I am its just there's a part of my life that I've been blocking out, and I think it would be impossible for you to understand." Dani sighed

"Come on. How do you know that? What changed overnight?" Andrew said not believing a word

"It kills me to have to make this choice at all, to leave us behind my whole life." Dani said holding hand trying to make him understand

"Dani. If you love this life, than keep it. Stay. Just stay." Andrew pleaded

"I can't. I wish you could see this the way I see it." Dani said

" And I wish you hadn't drank that potion." Andrew said out of nowhere

"What?" Dani said surprisingly.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone." Andrew yelled throwing a chair to the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Dani said taking a step back

"It's too bad. I actually kind of liked you." Walsh said

"Who are you? (Briefly Andrew's pupils change to a red color. He leaps forward attacking Dani. Dani ducks. Andrew falls over the roof. Looking down Dani notices a flying monkey winging back upwards.) Really? (Dani picks up an iron bar. For a few moments Daniella wrestles with the monkey. Finally, she's able to push it over the roof. As it hits the ground it crumbles into dust.)

"Oliver! What the blazes was that?" Hook said out of breath

"A reminder that I was never safe. All that I wanted, what I thought I could have was not in the cards for me ever. When do we leave" Dani sighed

Next Day

"You ready, Oliver?" Hook said leaning on the door

" Yes, I just need one last thing." Dani said walking over to her wardrobe she picks up her black leather jacket.

Storybrook

"So this place is real why haven't I seen this place on the map" Dani said getting out of her red buggy"

"It's a magical place there was a time where no one could escape, if you tried your memory was erased forever, now it just appears whenever there's a curse or a new evil" Hook said attaching his hook

"Now thats going to take some time getting used to, so last time this curse took away everyones memory now what did it do" Dani said when she saw the hook

"This time we don't know what it did." Hook said

"Then I'll find out."Danielle said

" Aye. Where are you going?" Hook asked

"To talk to my parents and my sister, where are they exactly" Danielle said

Danielle knocks on the apartment door her hands shaking slightly, her heart beating fast

"Hi. Don't close the door. I- My name is Daniella um this is awkward I'm sorry" Daniella said turning away

"Daniella, baby girl." David said tears in his eyes"

"Daddy" Daniella hugs her father for the first time in 22 years

"You remember?" David hugs his daughter"

"You remember." Daniella replied back

"Of course we never forgot about you except the time with the curse. What are you doing here?" David said

"Well, Hook found me. He brought me here. He said you were cursed." Daniella said

"Yeah, we're back. Or never left. We don't know. We're trapped again."David said

"How is this different than last time" Daniella asked

"Dani, this curse we don't know who did it. Or why. All we know is our last year it's been wiped away.

" Wiped away?" Daniella questioned

"All we remember is being in the enchanted forest"David said

"But if you can't remember, then how do you know that it's been a -" Daniella got cut off when they heard Mary Margaret coming down

"David whats going on…. omg Daniella baby is that you" Mary Margaret cried hugging her long lost daughter.

"As you can see, a lot's happened." David said as he puts a protective arm around a pregnant Mary Margaret

"Hey mom what's going on you called me in tears….Who is this."Emma said walking into the apartment with Neal, and Henry

"Emma, its Daniella your little sister" Mary Margaret cried

"Its impossible… Dani omg you're alive. I looked everywhere for you when I got my memories back 2 years ago. I can't believe this." Emma cried hugging her little sister and never letting her go.

"Aunt Dani." Henry looked up at his aunt

"Ya kid I guess I am an aunt huh" Daniella laughed

"Dani this is my boyfriend Neal, Henry's father" Emma said introducing her sister to her boyfriend

"Nice to meet you Neal" Daniella said shaking his hand

"Its so good to finally meet you to" Neal said as he hugged Daniella

"Why don't we all go to Granny's there's so many more people for you to meet" David said


	3. Welcome Home

Granny's Diner

"Hey Sherif any news on this new curse what are we all doing here" Leroy said

"Actually no but we have a very special surprise, our youngest daughter Daniella has returned home to us" Mary Margaret said with tears

In a matter of seconds, all the dwarves, Granny, Ruby, Archie, and almost 100 more people came running toward Daniella hugging her, welcoming her home, some especially Granny, and Ruby had tears in their eyes

"Well Ms. Oliver let me be the first to say what an honor it is to have you with us. Regina said walking towards her

"Um, thank you and you are." Dani asked

"That's Regina, she's the mayor, and Henry's adoptive mother" Emma whispered

"Oh hello, nice to meet you." Dani said as she shook hands with Regina

"I'm sure it is, well welcome home" Regina smiled

"Well it was so nice to meet all of you, but I really should be going" Dani said but suddenly realized her mistake

"Going, what do you mean going your not leaving Storybrooke no one can" Mary Margaret cried

"I'm sorry oh god, no I meant go find a hotel or something." Danielle apologized

"Actually we thought you would live with us so we can get to know you better, Emma used to live with us along with Henry before Neil came so we do have the room." David said

"That's really nice of you but you..

"We wont take no for an answer." Mary Margaret interrupted

"Well then how can I refuse, I just need to get something out of my car I'll meet you there" Danielle smiled

~Scene~

"Ah, Oliver leaving the party so soon" Hook said from outside Granny's

"I need a drink"…Hook offered her his flask of rum, and smirked when she nearly drowned it all."Thanks I needed that, so was that everyone in Storybrooke." Dani said as she sat down

"Aye, mostly everyone 98%"Hook said as he took a drink for himself

"Why didn't you come in" Dani asked but quickly took it back when he saw choke on his drink

"You wanted me there" Hook asked once he got his breathing under control

"Of course I did, at least I would have known someone there besides my parents and Emma." Dani answered. "Why wouldn't I.

"Well Oliver you'll soon come to realize that most people in this town see me as a villain" Hook said quietly as he looked down into his hook

"Killian, I've watched the Peter Pan movies"…Hook shuddered from the name, but allowed her to continue." I've seen Captain Hook and you are not him, that captain would not have risked his life for someone he barely knew and her family, he's a coward, you are one of the bravest men I know and I will never thank you enough for saving my life. So you Killian Jones are not a villain, you are my hero." Dani said as she kissed his cheek and got up to go to her car

Still sitting at the table Killian felt something he hasn't felt in almost 300 years, he placed his hand to the cheek where Danielle had kissed him it felt warm from her lips, his whole body felt warm. He then stood up and walked towards the sherifs office

~Sherifs Office~

"Killian what are you doing here, any lead on the case." Jefferson asked when he saw his best friend walk into the office

"No, sorry mate, actually I need your help." Killian asked

"Anything you know that" Jefferson answered

"How long did it take you to fall in love with Ruby" Killian asked surprising the socks off Jefferson

"Not long at all from the moment I laid my eyes on her I knew she was the one, the one I wanted to spend my life with, someone to be a stepmother to Grace. Killian Jones are you saying that you maybe falling in love with Emma's sister, bro that's fast, you just met her." Jefferson said

"She kissed me, on the cheek, but I still felt something, I don't know what to do"Killian said sitting on the chair with his head in his hand.

"Take it slow, it took Ruby and I 3 months to admit our true feelings, take it slow man, your patience will be rewarded if she's the one." Jefferson said placing his hand on Killian shoulder and left

~Home~

"Okay, so Neal took Henry home, I figured the less he knows the safer he is." Emma said as shesits down on a sofa.

" Hey." Dani said as she came into the house with her blanket in her hand. So Killian pretty much filled me in on the curses and what happened in the past, hows this one different then loosing your identity, what happened here? I mean, besides the obvious. Danielle said Gesturing toward a pregnant Mary Margaret.

"We don't know. After the last curse ended we were sure it was safe to go home no thing was here to stop us. Then Regina started to cast her spell to take us all back to the Enchanted Forest and then...everything went black. Emma said

"And the next thing we remember is waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Storybrooke." David said

"Except it clearly wasn't." Mary Margaret said putting a protective hand over her belly.

"Well clearly a year's past. I was in New York" Danielle said

"We don't even know if we left Storybrooke." David said

"Actually you did, Killian was there with you" Dani said and saw the surprised looks on her parents faces

"Killian, you mean Hook right." David asked

"David he saved her life, he brought her back to us." Mary Margaret said

"I'm sorry its just we have a very long history that sometimes its hard to appreciate all the good he's done without remembering the bad."David said

"I completely understand mate but don't worry I'm changing for the better, trying to any way." Killian said walking into the apartment

"I don't understand: If you left the Enchanted Forest before the curse, how did you know to find Daniella and come to Storybrooke?" Emma said turning to Killian

"Well as I was sailing the realms a bird landed on my ship's wheel with a note instructing me to retrieve Daniella and bring her back here. There was a small vial of memory potion tied to its leg. Killian answered

"Who send it?" Mary Margaret asked

"I assumed you did, after the curse was broken you were set on finding your sister the minute you found out about her" Killian said turning to Emma

" A message via bird-that sounds more like you." David said referring to Mary Margaret (There's a knock on the door. Leroy and Happy enter the room.) What is it?

"We lost another one. We're five now."Leroy said

"Four, actually. Bashful's not answering. Happy said taking a look on his cellphone

"Wait. What is going on?" Dani said who had been silent ever since Killian came

Thank God you're here, sister, maybe with two saviors we can solve this a lot quicker than last time" Leroy said ignoring the look Emma was giving him

"It's not just our memories that are missing. Ever since we woke up, people have begun disappearing." Mary Margaret said

"Whoever cursed us is picking us off, one by one." Leroy said

"Who's exactly missing? I mean in a war they usually get rid of the strongest opponents, who should we be worried about" Dani asked

"Aside from the dwarves, we're not sure. There's been a lot of confusion over the past few days. It's been hard to keep track of everyone" David said

"Ok so from what I've gathered there's only one way we gonna figure all this out. We have to get your memories back." Dani said

"How are we going to do that?" Emma questioned

"By figuring out who took them in the first place." Dani replied

~Later That Night~

"Hey are you all settled in"Mary Margaret asked

"Ya, thank you Mary Margaret for everything, its nice to have someone to come home to" Dani said as she held her blanket

You know you can call me mom if you want, I've waited 22 years to have you back in my arms."Mary Margaret said as she held Daniella."Is that the blanket, your baby blanket, I haven't seen this since you were a baby, I knitted it for you when I was pregnant with you, I can't believe you still have it" Mary Margaret said as she held the blanket

"Actually I just got it back, Killian brought me back to my old foster care which is where I found it again." Danielle said

"Killian huh, most people refer to him as…

"Hook I know he told me how everyone views him as a villain, has anyone ever heard him out, gotten a chance to know him"Danielle interrupted

"I see maybe we should, you should get some rest, goodnight" Mary Margaret said tucking her daughter in like she did years ago

~Next Day~

"This is where he was taken."Robin Hood said

"I wouldn't step over that line, if I were you." Emma told her sister

"You think Little John was carried away because he attempted to cross that line?" Robin said

"Makes sense. The dwarves were out checking the line to see if anyone was coming or going when they disappeared. What exactly took Little John?" David said

"We didn't get a good look. Some sort of a beast with wings." Robin said

"That sounds a lot like the monster who attacked me in New York." Danielle said

"The monster you were dating?" Killian said

"You were involved with someone." David said Unpleasantly surprised.

"Did you just miss the part where I said "monster"?" Killian said

"We need to find Little John." Robin said

"It may lead us to those who've gone missing. Killian, take him and the rest of his Merry Men." Jefferson told Killian

"Right. Then. I'll run a search grid and see if I can find any sign of their missing guy. Danielle said walking away

"Dani are you sure about this don't you want to ease you way into magic slowly, you don't need to rush." Emma said to her sister

"I'm not gonna figure out who's behind this curse by just sitting around doing nothing" Dani said

"What are you gonna do?" David asked

"I'm gonna talk to everybody." Dani answered

~The Town Hall. ~

"This won't do any good." Ruby said offering her assistance

(Standing in front of them Dani tries to calm the assembled citizens down.) "Everyone. Everyone. I know that you're afraid and confused but I need you to listen."

"Is it true? Is there some kind of monster keeping us from leaving town?" Archie said panicking

"Is that what happened to my brothers?" Leroy said angrily

" Yes, we believe the people are being abducted as they approach the town line." Danielle said calmly

"So, we're trapped here. Again?" Granny said

"I don't know what happened last time but from what I gathered, it's like the last time." Danielle

"Last time we lost our memories. This time we get into dragged into woods."Leroy said bitterly

(Regina enters the town hall.)

"Do you know who cursed us? And why they want us here?"Belle said for the first time

"Emma and I are working on it. It's hard to figure out who cast the curse when nobody remembers the last year." Dani said silencing wishing she had brought Emma with her

"Who? Isn't it obvious?" Leroy said

"Do you remember something?" Daniella asked

"Who cast the last curse? Who knows how to use it? Who's the only one who ever did anything like this before? The Evil Queen." Leroy said pointing to Regina

"For once I'm just as clueless as the rest of you." Regina said shaking her head

"You expect us to believe that? Leroy said

"It's the truth." Regina explained

"This curse has your fingerprints all over it." Granny said

"You did take away our memories once before." Belle said

"Will everyone just calm down and stop throwing around accusations, I may have only been here for less than 24 hours but from what I gather Regina doesn't know anymore than we do." Dani said

"Thank you, Daniella, its nice to see that not everyone is so judgmental."Regina said

" Regina, please. Just tell us the truth. We'll understand." Archie said

"I am telling the truth, please you have to believe me I just got my family back, I'm starting over why would I ruin the life I created." Regina pleaded glancing towards Robin

"I believe you." Robin said walking towards Regina and wrapping his arms around her in comfort and support."Please everyone she's not the same person you knew before she's changed, I'm asking you to believe in her."Robin pleaded.

"We'll find out who is behind this, I may not know you but I believe in finding the good in people. I'm still slowly learning about the past but I believe you to, I can sense you're telling the truth" Daniella said walking towards Regina

" Fine, but until we find out who did do it I still keep my suspicions."Leroy said

"You're all free to believe in what you want until the case is solved, but that doesn't mean we stop looking for evidence."Daniella said

~Grannys~

"Are you sure you're ready to meet her I don't want to rush you." Jefferson told his daughter.

"Dad, you're in love, just from the way you talk about her she sounds great I can't wait to meet her." Grace replied

"Alright then I'll pick you up later, have fun" Jefferson said

Jefferson kissed Ruby who was leaning against the bar and left the dinner.

"So, you and my papa? Grace said

"Yeah, are you ok with this, because I would never want to come between you and your papa." Ruby said quickly.

"May I please have an ice cream sundae?" Grace smirked ignoring the question at hand

"You don't want ice cream" Ruby laughed

"I dont" Grace questioned

"Nope, you want to see if I'll run to get you one, if I do I'm sucking up." Ruby looked straight into Grace's eyes

"I like you, you make papa very happy, you have passed my test." Grace smiled

"Great, now how about we get you that sundae, let me guess Vanilla." Ruby smiled back

"How did you know, and can I have whipped cream too." Grace said

"Its your dad's favorite, I'll be right back." Ruby walked away

~Scene~

"My God. Did you know there's something like cradle cap? Babies get that on their heads. It's a crusty, yellow, greasy, scaly skin rash. Seriously, this book uses all of these words." Mary Margaret said reading a pregnancy guide

"Gross, grandma I'm trying to eat." Henry groaned

"Did your dad say when he was coming back." Mary Margaret said

"Nope but knowing dad, he's not going to be back for a while." Henry smirked

"Where is he exactly" Mary Margaret said when she saw the smirk

"Nowhere, can I go say hi to Grace." Henry said

"Go ahead" Mary Margaret said. Cradle cap. She sighed

"You know, it goes away. It doesn't hurt the baby." Zelena said

"It doesn't?" Mary Margaret questioned

"Babies are stronger than you think. You're Snow White aren't you?" Zelena answered

"I'm Mary-Margaret here, actually. This must be your first time in Storybrooke?" Mary Margaret said

"I've missed the last curse. So, everything in this world is still a bit new." Zelena said

"Don't worry. My daughter Daniella is also new. You'll get used to it. Mary Margaret smiled. Who were you back in our land? "She asked

"Really I didn't know you had another daughter I always thought it was just Emma." Zelena asked I'm no one you'd remember. Not everyone is famous like you.

" Daniella is actually our younger one she was living in NY." Mary Margaret said smiling about having her children back in her life. "I don't know if I'd say famous."

" You were a princess. And some of us were just supporting players. Oh, it's okay. I loved who I was and what I did. I was a midwife." Zelena said standing up and walking towards Mary Margaret

"Really?" Mary Margaret said shockingly

"My name is Zelena. I've seen a lot of new mothers. Don't worry, you'll learn quickly." Zelena said noding

"Maybe you can give me some advice? It's been a while since Daniella was born and last time I had one of my dwarfs helping me with my pregnancy. I have been turning the corner of every page on which I have a question and now I can't close the book. There are so many. "Mary Margaret said hopeful

"It would be an honor." Zelena smiled

"Careful. Once I have the baby I may not let you leave my side." Mary Margaret laughed

May I? Zelena touches Mary Margaret's belly Wow, helping Snow White with her baby? I can't think of anything that would make me happier.

~The Woods~

"Guys! Look there's blood" David yelled

"He was dragged. He's there! "(A injured Little John is lying on the ground. He's unconscious and suffers from a neck wound). Robin Hood said taking a closer look at the leaf

"Is he alive?" Killian said as Daniella walked closer to Robin and Little John

"Barely. Don't jostle him who know what kind of injuries he's sustained" Daniella told Robin who was trying to awake John. "John, if you can hear us try waking up slowly we've got you.

_She__'__s so loving and gentle, and so beautiful, alright Killian stop thinking about her, her father is standing right in front of you and he__'__ll kill you without a second thought. _Killian thought as he shook his head "I've never seen a bite like that before." Killian said

"Me neither." David said

"Is he going to be aright" Robin asked Daniella who currently had a piece of cloth pressed to his wound

"The wound isn't to deep it will need stitches, I don't know serious his injuries are, is there a hospital nearby." Daniella said.

"Ya, its in town not to far from Granny" David said

"Okay, help me get him up. We have to get him some help."Daniella said as Robin and David carefully lifted Little John.

~The Mayor House~

"Did it work?" Emma said helping Regina with making enough memory potion to restore the town.

There's only one way to find out" Regina said taking a sip of the potion

Do you remember? Regina throws the bottle containing the potion at the wall. It shatters. "Well I'd say it didn't work". Emma said

"I must have missed an ingredient."Regina said

"Can't we try again?" Emma pleaded

I've already used up what was left of the potion Daniella gave you. There's nothing left to applicate." Regina said

"We can't keep going around not knowing what happened in the last year" Emma complained

"Our best chance is to find out who created this new curse." Regina said

Phone Rings

"Hello Robin, whats wrong…Is he alright…Of course I'm on my way…I love you to" Regina said

"Is everything ok" Emma asked

"Little John, they found him,but he's badly hurt." Regina said

"Lets go get some answers" Emma said grabbing her jacket

~Grannys~

After getting the call from Killian that they had found a badly beaten Little John, Jefferson decided to check up on Grace. He entered the diner and quickly found his two favorite girls laughing together, which warmed his heart.

"So what did I miss." Jefferson said sliding into a chair next to Grace

"Nothing important, did you guys find Little John." Ruby asked

"Yeah, he's in bad shape, Killian, Daniella, David, and Robin are taking him to the hospital now.

"I'm sorry is there anything I can do." Ruby said

"Thank you, but right now there's nothing we can do right now until Little John wakes up."Jefferson replied

"Hey Papa?" Grace said

"Yes" Jefferson said

"Can Ruby come home and have dinner with us."Grace asked

"So I take it you like her?" Jefferson smiled

"She'll do"Grace smiled

"Please you love me" Ruby laughed

"You wish"Grace smirked

"Well if Ruby's not working she's more than welcome to join us."Jefferson smiled, happy to see his daughter and the woman he loved get along so well.

"Well then you've got yourself a guest, how's seven thirty" Ruby replied

Sounds wonderful we'll see you then" Jefferson said

Jefferson and his daughter exited the dinner

"So what do you think of Ruby" Jefferson asked

"You did great Papa, she's perfect for our family" Grace replied

"I'm so glad to hear that, so what should we make for her." Jefferson asked

"How about your famous hamburgers and fries." Grace said

"That sounds wonderful, will you help me" Jefferson said.

"Of course, Papa?" Grace asked

"Yes"

"I'm really glad you're happy." Grace smiled

"I am, very happy." Jefferson smiled.

~Hospital~

"He's in cardiac arrest his BP is dropping fast." Daniella yelled running into the hospital

"How do you know all this" David asked

"She was a doctor in New York" Killian said

"What did this to him?" Dr. Whale asked

We don't said

"He's going into shock." Daniella yelled

"We need to sedate him. 15 mg of propofol." Whale commanded

Dr. Whale tries to give Little John a shot. Little John continues to tremble violently and he begins growing a tail. Daniella attempts the shot but the tail lashes out hitting her across the chest.

"Daniella are you alright" Killian ran to Daniella

"Ya what in the world just happened" Daniella said

"John!" Robin Hood yelled

(Little John transforms into a flying monkey)

"Okay, I didn't see that coming." David said

(The flying monkey takes a leap jumping through the window and disappears into the night.) "What the hell was that thing?" Robin asked

"Don't look at me. I'm a doctor not a vet." Walsh said

~Home~

"We need to talk." David said walking into the apartment followed by Daniella and Hook

"Is this about the flying monkeys" Neal asked

"The missing people are being turned into flying monkeys? Mary Margaret said confused

"It would appear so we just saw Little John form a pair of wings. Hook said grabbing a drink for himself and Daniella

"Do you think this is what happened to the missing dwarves, too?"Mary Margaret asked

" It would explain why we haven't found any traces of them." Daniella said. "Thank you" Dani said accepting the drink

"Has your father had any experience with these type of creatures." Emma asked Neal

"I don't know but I can ask" Neal said

"What type of person is associated with flying monkeys. Of course I know exactly who cursed us" Emma said after connecting the dots

"Who The Wicked Witch of the West? (Regina nods) Seriously? She's real, too? Daniella said surprised

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma and Killian said

"I don't get it. It's not like we're in Kansas. Why would the Wicked Witch of the West wanna come to Storybrooke?" Daniella asked


	4. Witch Hunt

"So, now that we know who we are dealing with, how do we find this Wicked Witch?" Daniella asked

"Might I suggest we start by asking, if anyone has seen a woman with green skin running around." Neal suggested

"We're cursed in Storybrooke. She'll look like any one of us." Emma said

"Why don't we look for anyone who is new to this town that wasn't here from the last curse."Regina said."Besides you Daniella."Regina said after getting a look from Emma

"You're right, has anyone seen any strangers walking around." David asked

"There was this woman in Granny's dinner who was new but she didn't seem to have any magic and plus she's a midwife." Mary Margaret said

"We should still check her out just to be on the safe side" Emma said

~Zelena's apartment ~

"I'll take the bedrooms, you can take the living room and kitchen" Daniella said to Killian

"Are you sure you'll be ok" Killian said

"Of course Emma did teach me a few skills" Daniella reassured him

"Let me know if you need me" Killian said

"Of course" Daniella said as she left the room

~1 hour later~

"Did you find anything." Killian asked

"Nope, but she's very neat and doesn't seem to leave anything lying around" Daniella said

"No luck here either, lets go inform the others."

~Apartment~

"No, he caught you in a net? Zelena said laughing

"Well, I had just robbed his carriage." Mary Margaret said reminiscing the past

"Oh, my God. You two got quite a love story." Zelena said laughing

"Well, speak of the handsome devil. Zelena, this is David." Mary Margaret said introducing them

"Mr. Nolan, it's so lovely to meet you".Zelena said shaking his hand

"Okay, so, I'm here. Shall we get this started? David asked as he sits down

"Oh, it sounds like you mean 'shall we get this finished?'"Mary Margaret laughed

"No, no. I'm here. Let's do this."David assured

"Before we begin, I'm gonna get us a cup of tea." Mary Margaret announced standing up

"No, no, no. Let me make you some tea. After all, that's what I'm here for. To make your life as easy as possible. Zelena said as she stands up entering the kitchen

"I mean, isn't she wonderful?" Mary Margaret said quietly to David

"Yeah, she seems perfect. But can we trust her? We don't even know her" David said looking over to Zelena

"It's entirely possible we were all friends in our missing year." Mary Margaret reassured

"And it's possible we weren't. Look, I just wish we'd knew more about her. It's not like we can ask for references from a missing year."David sighed

"David, if any part of this feels wrong to you - to either one of us - we can always change our minds. Let's just hear her out, right?" Mary Margaret pleaded

"Here we go. I hope chamomile is okay. I've found it's excellent for the nerves. Zelena said as she walked back in serving the tea

"Thats perfect. thank you" Mary Margaret said

"Now lets get started shall we, so you've already gone through labor twice, so at least you know what to expect. Zelena said

"Oh, yes. We both do. I don't think your hand has recovered from my squeezing it."Mary Margaret said to David

"Well, it's been almost twenty seven years. I'm sure it healed." David laughed

"As I'm sure you remember your second birth went quicker than your first I assume." Getting the nod of agreement Zelena continued." Now this one will delivery will go much quicker than the last two"

"Well, that's putting it mildly. I seem to have gone from zero to due date in the blink of an eye."Mary Margaret laughed

"How's the father doing?" Zelena asked

"Oh. Me? I'm fine. I'm great." David said

"Look, Mary Margaret was telling me earlier about what happened during the first curse. Loosing your daughters It's tragic. especially with not knowing what happened to your youngest child and not knowing if you'd ever see her again. Look, I don't mean to pry, but she did express anxieties about all of this. Zelena said expressing her concern

"You did?" David looked to Mary Margaret

"David, I saw you standing by Daniella's room her first night here you were afraid to leave her side. I know it seems to good to be true but our baby is really home for good she back. I know you have fears with this baby about now wanting to make the same mistakes we wont I promise. Mary Margaret said comforting her husband

"Thank you, I guess I'm being paranoid, it just seems to good to be true will we really get to raise our child all the way from birth to adult hood." David held Mary Margarets hand gently for comfort

"Of course and we'll do it together" Mary Margaret smiled

"Cheers to that, then. (They clink mugs and drink) You're so lucky to have each other, now that is what I call true love. You know, I think we've done enough for today. It was wonderful to meet you, Mister Nolan." Zelena said getting up and shaking his hand

"It's David. Nice to meet you, too, Zelena." David replied

~The woods~

"So did you find anything in the apartment." Emma asked

"Nope, but I have a really bad feeling about this." Daniella said

"What do you mean" Emma said"

"Dani believes it was a false lead, the apartment was a distraction, but we did find berries in the kitchen that could only come from one place, here." Killian said

"Dani are you ok." Emma said as Dani walked farther into the woods

"You know that feeling when your watching a horror movie and the friend, you think is a friend turns out to be the killer. Well thats what I'm feeling in the pit of my stomach"Dani said

"If you feel all that from an apartment building, I wonder what you were thinking when you were dating a flying monkey." Killian said

"Are you saying that your questioning my feelings." Dani said looking over at Killian

"Well, I did save you from spending your life with him, now tell me where you really in love with him." Killian asked

"Why does this matter, and how does it help with the investigation" Dani said

"C'mon humor me Oliver" Killian said

"Yes. Okay? I was in love, so of course, I was with him for 8 months, but as usual, he wasn't who he said he was and I got my heart broken. Enough humor for you?

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad to hear that." Killian said

"You're glad to hear I had my heart broken, what has gotten into you today." Dani said walking away

"If it can be broken, it means it still works, and that someone can come along and pick up the pieces." Killian whispered loud enough for Dani to hear. After a moment Dani turns around

"You dont know my past, after whats happened how do I know someone will love me for me and not for my powers that I haven't even learned yet. I'm so afraid if I allow myself to fall in love, that he's going to leave me or turn out to be a flying monkey." Dani sat down on a nearby rock

"Hey look at me, I'm sorry, but anybody would be lucky to have you in their life, your a beautiful, smart, funny woman who just after 3 days of having you in my life I can't imagine not in my life." Killian rambled not knowing why he was saying all this now.

"Killian I…

"I'm sorry I don't know why I just said that, I should go help Emma" Killian said walking away

"Killian wait." Dani said running after him" This is really fast and I don't know why I feel like if I don't do this now I won't be able to anytime soon." Dani rambled as she looked Killian in the eyes and down to his lips and slowly but gently placed her lips to his."

"Dani, Killian…What the hell." Emma yelled but froze when she saw her little sister and Hook

"Emma, is everything ok, did you find something." Dani said

"Regarding this new villain or you two." Emma said

"Emma please, don't." Dani pleaded

"Fine, but I did find an occupied abandoned farmhouse" Emma said

"Lets go check it out" Killian said


	5. Lost

" If you want privacy, talk fast. We open in twenty and no one gets between Leroy and his bacon." Granny said looking over the inventory

" So Dani and I went all over that farm house and the land around it. Someone was definitely ." Emma said just when Neal stormed in

"We're in trouble, my fathers gone and so is his dagger." Neal yelled

"What about Belle." Emma said

"She's with Whale apparently whoever kidnapped my father left quite a mess and left Belle unconscious for most of it." Neal said accepting a cup of coffee

"Isn't it suspicious how the first time we have a lead on this witch, Gold just disappears." Dani said who was sitting with Killian

"Are you saying that you think she's the one who kidnapped the crocodile, it does make sense." Killian said

"He would be the one to give us the identity of this witch, if she has control over him we're in trouble, who knows what she has him doing." David said

"I'm gonna head back to that farmhouse. It's possible this witch left behind some trace of potion or special ingredient." Regina said

"Just be careful. If she can kidnap Gold who knows what she could do to you." Emma said

"Well, she's the one who needs to be careful. She invaded my space." Regina said as she left with Robin

~The Farm House~

"I summon thy Dark One. (Nothing happens. Frowning, Zelena tries again.) Rumplestilskin!.It's not working. The Dark One's broken free and he knows far too much. (A flying monkey approaches Zelena) Find him, beautiful one. Find him, now. " Zelena yells as she flees from the farmhouse.

~ Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer.~

"Have you found him yet is Rumple still alive?" Belle asked after she was released from the hospital

" Not yet but don't worry Belle we will find Papa, we came to ask you if you had any clue as to why this witch would want Papa and if they have a past history. You know him and the shop better than anyone. The sooner we find her the sooner we find Papa. Neal told Belle

"Of course Bae Yeah, I'll… I'll start looking right away."Belle said

"I will stay here with you. I'm surprisingly good at research." Killian said

" You will stay with me?' Belle said shockingly

"He'll protect you, if the witch comes." Daniella said as she looked around

"Did anyone not tell you he tried to kill me?"Belle exclaimed

"Well, there were extenuating circumstances." Killian defended

" Twice." Belle glared

" Sorry." Killian apologized

" You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?" Danielle said

" This will be my way of making it up to you." Killian promised

" Fine." Belle sighed

" All right, we should really get out into the woods."David said

"Hey, maybe you should stay home." Daniella told Mary Margaret

"Me? I'm the best tracker here." Mary Margaret said

" We'll manage. Plus you're 8 months pregnant you should be resting off your feet." Daniella said

"Belle, thank you for your help. Don't worry, we're gonna find him."Emma said approaching Belle

"Okay. Thank you." Belle said


	6. Love has no Boundaries

**A/N **Not to sound pushy or desperate here but i would really appreciate some reviews on this chapter especially regarding the romance between these two characters. Please let me know if it's moving too fast I will gladly edit it and save it for a later chapter. Thank you to all my supporters out there who support this story. PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU

**A/N **Just to make something clear I am a huge Charming Fan I've loved him since the pilot episode. I just wanted to make him more of a protective father since she is his youngest daughter. Also the big argument makes for a more emotional acceptance especially after what happens after the wicked witch showdown.

~Granny's Dinner~

Daniella is throwing darts as every single one hits the bull's eye. Killian approaches her.

"Perhaps I should paint a bull's eye on the Wicked Witch's back." Killian suggested

"She'll get more than a dart when I find her." Daniella bit back

"I know you're frustrated, Oliver, but there are better ways to vanquish your anger" Killian said

"Let me guess—rum?" Daniella said turning around to face him

"That works, but try this" Killian said as he sat he down at the nearest booth and just held her hand."Comfort and reassurance"

"Killian I think its time we talked about what happened in the woods." Daniella said softly as she drew patterns on the palm of his hand

"Shh, please don't ruin that moment for me, I haven't felt that way in almost 300 years, its as if that moment when you drank the potion, you reawakened my heart allowed me to feel. I know you may think this is going to fast but thats whats love at first sight means, I get that now. I understand if you need time, but know this, you have my heart and I don't want it back." Killian said as he got up and walked away

"Killian!" Dani yelled as he turned around." Why do say something so perfect and beautiful and right when I want to say something you walk away. Don't be afraid of me" Daniella smiled

"I'm sorry Oliver, go on…" Daniella interrupted by crashing her lips to his in a soft and loving motion, their rhythm in perfect pace with one another as if they've done it forever. Killian never wanting to lose contact pulls her closer with his hook, his hand getting tangled in her hair. Daniella not knowing how she landed in his lap felt safe and secure in his arms, both hands around his neck. No one is releasing anytime no matter how badly they need oxygen, they needed each other more. Until…

What is going on here! David exclaimed in a not so pleasant tone

"Daniella and Killian blushing like two bright red tomatoes, breathing heavily stared wide eyed at a very angry Prince charming , dumbfounded Snow white, a smirking evil queen and cross armed older sister

"I can explain mate" Killian said as he gently moved Daniella off his lap

"Don't mate me Hook, what do you think your doing with my daughter, she isn't some conquest." David said angrily

"David, calm down let them explain." Snow said gently looking at her daughter who was looking at her fingernails

"I kissed him first, and its not the first time." Daniella said looking up at her father

"Daniella you are a royal you should not be getting involved with a villain." David snapped

"David!" Snow yelled

"DAD" Emma yelled

"What did you say….Don't.." Daniella interrupted her father. "You don't know him, you say you do, but you don't. You don't see the man he is, the brave hero you came to my doorstep in NYC, who rescued me, Who brought me home to you. Who, when I feel useless and frustrated, is there to comfort me and get me through the hard times, I may not know his past, but I know he's trying to become a better man, but how can he when there's people like you who remind him of his mistakes. I know its too soon to feel the way I do, but I can't help the way I feel, and I know you may not approve of this now or ever but I am slowly falling in love with him, and he ever feels that way about me then I will be the luckiest woman in the world to have him. Despite you think of him." Daniella said as she left Granny's Dinner leaving behind four very shocked, wide eyed people, and a smiling love sick pirate."


	7. The Wicked Witch

**A/N: I'm sorry that I'm disappointing so many of you with having Snow being friends with Hook. I just thought that maybe one parent should have faith in their daughters relationship. With the whole splitting of the heart, it's not between Snow and Charming its going to be between Killian and Danielle and you all should know what scene I'll be changing in order to make that happen. Also as a writer changing the actions and emotions of some ****characters so it doesn't sound copy cat with the series. Also Will is a thief, Killian is a pirate, Killian should have some family Thank you though for your comments, all are appreciated**

~The Woods~

"Whats going on is everything ok" Daniella said rushing into the woods

"We found Gold." Killian said softly

"Papa, can you hear me its Bae please Papa." Neal said softly

"Rumple please don't leave us, don't leave me, we've waited so long to be together." Belle cried

"Well isn't this a beautiful moment, Dark One you can awaken." Zelena said coming out of hiding.

"You" Daniella released herself from Killians arms and lunged at the witch with her bow and arrow.

"I don't think so darling our time will come, just not at this moment." Zelena said throwing Daniella against a boulder where she lost consciousness.

"NO! Dani! C'mon Love Wake Up" Killian cried holding Daniella to his chest

"Killian get my sister to a hospital we'll take care of this witch" Emma said

"Papa, how could you do this to us." Neal said hurtful

"She controls me Baelfire I had no choice please you have to believe me." Rumple said

"What do you want witch." Emma said bitterly

" Now, that my cover's blown, I can finally pay a visit to my little sister." Zelena said

"Who the hell are you talking about? Regina said for the first time

"Why you, of course, Regina." Zelena said confidently

"Excuse me but I'm an only child." Regina said bitterly

"Cora lied to you, Regina. I'm your sister. Half, if you to get technical." Zelena said

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Regina stared

" Oh, you shouldn't. It's a lot to swallow. This is why I brought a gift to help." Zelena said

" I don't want a gift from you." Regina said walking away

"But you shall have it. See, my gift to you is that sad, sad day. Use it to dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth and you must believe it. And then, meet me on Main Street tonight. Say, sundown." Zelena said wickedly

"And then what? Regina turned around

"Then I'll destroy you." Zelena said

"This isn't the Wild West." Regina said

"No, dear. It's the Wicked West. (Turning around to face the assembled guests.) And I want everyone to be there. To see the Evil Queen lose." Zelena laughed bitterly

"I don't lose." Regina stated

"Neither do I. One of us is about to make history. See you tonight, sis." Zelena said as she and Rumple disappeared .

~Granny's~

"Mom, Dad, you're ok, where's Henry." Emma said running into Grannys

"He's with Artchie, Emma, whats wrong did something happen." Mary Margaret said

"We found out who the witch is, Mom, Dad its Zelena." Emma said

"What, are you sure?" David asked

"We saw her with Papa." Neal said

" Well it seems that Dani was right, where is my little one." Mary Margaret said looking for her other daughter

"Don't tell me she's with Hook, didn't we just have a discussion three days ago right here in this very diner…Emma what is it." David stopped when he noticed the grim expression on Neal and Emma's faces

"Dani is with Killian but only because he brought her there." Emma said with tear in her eyes

"Brought her where, Emma where's your sister." David said slowly getting up

"The witch attacked her because she knew that Dani had suspicions against her, she threw Dani against a boulder, Killian brought her to the hospital and she hasn't woken up yet." Neal said to his girlfriends parents

"Oh God David, my baby, my little girl, I'll kill that witch I swear I will" Mary Margaret cried in Davids arms

"Shh, she'll get whats coming to her don't worry, for now we need to see our daughter." David said with tears

~Hospital~

Killian paced the waiting room, feeling more terrified and anxious with each step. Killian had raced Dani to the hospital the second she hit she hit her head but the fear of being too late was floating in his head

"Killian she's going to be alright" Jefferson told his best friend

Killian had called Jefferson and Will the second he got to the hospital, he needed his best friend and brother with him if anything were to go wrong.

"Hey I thought you could use this, you look like a bloody mess mate." Will said offering his brother and Jefferson a cup of coffee.

"Killian, hows my sister?" Emma said running into the hospital with Neal, Henry, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Robin behind her.

"The nurse won't tell me anything until Whale comes back." Killian said

"Thank you Killian for getting her here." Mary Margaret said

"Where were you when she got hurt, if you really did care about my daughter, you would have protected her, instead she is in there injured and you are out here without a scratch." David said bitterly

"David thats enough he's here waiting for her he never left her side, you need to put your issues with Killian aside and just be here for your daughter." Mary Margaret exclaimed

"You're right, but this isn't over Hook." David said walking towards the nurses station

The group settled into the waiting room.

Snow and Emma sat together talking quietly

Robin and Regina sat together, holding hands

Jefferson and Will leaned against the wall, with their hands in their pockets, watching Killian continue his pacing

30 minutes passed before Dr Whale entered the waiting room. Killian, Emma, David and Mary Margaret rushed over.

"She's going to be fine, she has a minor concussion, and a few cuts and bruises, nothing to serious, but she will need to remain here over night, and she might experience some dizzy spells and headaches, but other then that she's going to be fine, she's very lucky." Whale said

"Can we see her" David asked

"One at a time, but actually she asked to see Killian, if you wouldn't mind coming with me." Whale said

"Of course" Killian said

~Hospital Room~

"Hey" Killian said as he knocked on the door

"Hi" Dani whispered groggily

"How are you feeling" Killian asked shifting his weight back and forth

" Killian I'm fine, considering I put myself in this situation, I should known better then to go against a magical witch." Dani laughed but stopped when she saw that Killian wasn't laughing." Hey I'm ok really Killian look I'm awake, talking, my heart is beating, I'm ok" Dani said as she grabbed his hand

"I was scared, I felt helpless, that I couldn't protect the woman I cared about, and I don't like that feeling, you can't leave me Dani…"Killian was interrupted by a soft pair of lips against his

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere ok, I wouldn't do that to you." Dani said as she held his hand

"Promise"Killian asked

"Promise" Dani replied as they sealed their promise with a kiss

~Next day at Granny's~

"And you're sure Cora never said anything about her?" Robin said

"I think I would remember if my mother told me she had a love child with a scarecrow." Regina said with a coffee in a hand

" It doesn't matter if Zelena is your sister or not. She wants you dead. I already lost one woman I loved don't let me loose you too not if we can prevent it" Robin said gripping her hands softly

"I know I'm sorry" Regina said as she kissed Robin softly"We'll get through this I will find a way to beat her.

"Thats my girl, I love you, wait Where are you going? Robin said as Regina started to get up

"To find out exactly what this witch thinks I did to her." Regina said as she kissed Robin goodbye

~Regina's Vault~

"Regina, is she telling the truth?" Emma asked

"I don't know. I haven't found anything yet." Regina said shuffling through old papers

"Don't you will, in the mean time what should we do about Henry, if she is your sister, we don't need a rerun of what happened when your mother was here." Emma said

"We need to keep him as far as possible from her."Regina said as she found a letter

" Regina, did you find something?" Emma asked

" (Reading silently) A letter." Regina whispered

"What does it say?" Emma encouraged

(Reading silently) "Zelena is my sister." Regina said turning around facing Emma

"What are we going to do"Emma said

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. It's my fight. I got it handled." Regina said as she left the vault

~Back at the loft~

"Mom really I'm fine, Whale said all I needed was to relax and take a few aspirins." Daniella said when she was discharged

"Well I'm sorry but you could have died so excuse me if I'm a little protective" Mary Margaret said making tea

"Mom, if anyone should be sitting its you, you're due any day now, I'll make the tea." Dani said getting up and heading into the kitchen, just as David, Emma, Robin, and Neal came into the loft.

"If we position someone there, there and there we'll have the whole street covered" David said getting out a map

"I'll talk to Blue. See if we can get any reinforcement." (Daniella and Mary Margaret join them.) Neal said

"No. Haven't you heard Zelena? She said no interference. She would have Gold level half the block if we try something before she has a little chat with her sister. Emma said

" So, they really are sisters? Daniella said referring to what Killian had informed her

"She found a letter in her vault confirming it." Robin said

"Where is she? Regina?" David asked

"She left early this morning, but she did make it pretty clear she didn't want any help on this one." Robin said

"You'll let her walk into this fight alone?" David told Robin

"No, she's gonna get help whether she wants it or not." Robin answered

" But you just said we can't interfere." Danielle said

" Because Zelena has Papa on her side we need to remove him from the occasion. It's the only way Regina has a fighting chance. We just need to get his dagger."Neal said

" You saw Zelena. She practically has it in her hand." Daniella said

"Wait. What if I can get through to Papa without the dagger?"Neal said

"It's worth a try. Regina can't do this alone." Robin said

~Witch Farmhouse~

"All clear. There's no sign of Zelena. It looks like she's still keeping Gold in the cellar." (Belle hurriedly enters the storm cellar) Dani said

"Your parents are going to kill me, your father already hates me" Killian said

"Don't worry, Emma will keep this a secret right Em."Dani told her sister

"I only did this because you're my sister and I think thats what sisters do" Emma said

"Just be glad we're not like Regina and Zelena" Dani laughed as Emma rolled her eyes

"Rumple?" Belle called out

"Belle?" Gold replied

"I've come to free you." Belle said as she held his hands

"No, love. Leave. You have no idea what this witch will make me do to you. She can't see you with me." Gold pleaded

" I'm not afraid. You would never hurt me." Belle said softly

" As long as she holds the dagger I can't leave." Gold said

"I'm not leaving without you." Belle said

"It's not worth the risk."Gold whispered

"Just. try. You just have to believe in us. "(Belle offers Mr. Gold a hand and he stands up.)

" Run!" Gold yells

"What?" Belle stepped back Surprised

"Run! Go!" Gold yelled

(laughing) Don't let be. Carry on. I was just enjoying the show. Zelena said (Belle flees the cellar. Emma, Killian and Dani are waiting outside)

"Belle, calm down what's wrong" Emma said

"It was a trick. She's toying with us." Belle said shaking

(Climbing out of the cellar) Zelena sends a message. She will face Regina and no one interferes. Next time you try to stop her I will kill you." Gold informs

~Main Street~

" Have you seen Regina?" Dani said to Robin

"Not since this morning I'm worried" Robin with fear in his eyes

"If she doesn't get her soon that witch will take it out on all of us." Leroy said

"Let's take everybody out of here before that happens. (turning to the crowd) Alright, listen up. We need you to get back to your home." David said

"No one's going anywhere. (The crowd backs away from Zelena and Mr. Gold) This show needs an audience. (to Mr. Clark) Out of my way, munchkin." Zelena said walking into the square

"I'm a dwarf." Mr. Clark replied

"That's even worse. Where is she? Don't tell me. She's a coward. This isn't good. For all of you. If my sister isn't here in five minutes I'm going to let the Dark One of his leash. Zelena threatened

Five minutes later.

Zelena: Time's up. Who'd you wanna kill first, Rumple?

"He's not killing anyone. If you wanna fight someone, Zelena, fight me."Emma stepping forward

Sorry dear, you're not the princess I want. Zelena said looking at Dani

"Why her I'm the savior, she's new to this how is she a threat" Emma said stepping in front of her sister

" Oh don't worry that showdown is going to come soon" (Zelena looks at Mr. Gold who directs his magic at Emma causing her to fall backwards) Anybody else wanna give it a go?

"I do. (The crowd makes room for her) Didn't anyone tell you? Black is my color." Regina said stepping into the scene

"But it looks so much better on me. I was beginning to think you aren't going to show up." Zelena chuckles

"I couldn't let my sister off that easily." Regina said putting on her gloves

"So, you've finally accepted me into the family?" Zelena said

"I've accepted that we shared a mother, yes. But I still have one question: What the hell did I ever do to you?" Regina asked

" Isn't it obvious? You were born." (Regina slaps her in the face)

"I've been waiting to do that. All day. "Regina said

"Rumplestiltstskin can't save you this time." Zelena glared "He should've chosen me."

"That's what this is about? You're jealous of me?" Regina stared (Regina looks up and focuses her magic at a set of traffic lights causing a pair of traffic lights to fall down. Zelena changes the direction of the piece so that it cannot harm her. Bystanders jump startled.)

"You still don't realize what you had. You never did. You got everything I ever wanted and you didn't even deserve it. But I'm gonna take it all from you. "(Magically, Zelena jostles Regina away causing her to crash backwards into a blue car.)

(Regina recovers and walks up to her sister. Again she uses magic forming a fireball in one hand. However, before she's able to use it Zelena puts out the fire. Zelena lifts her sister up into the air chocking her at the same time.)

"You can't beat me, little sis. Everything Rumplestiltskin taught you, he taught me, too. But I was the better student." (She sends Regina flying through the Clock Tower's window, then teleports herself close to Regina)

"What are you waiting for? Kill me." Regina said gasping for air

"I never said I wanted to kill you. I said I wanted to destroy you. And to do that I need your heart. (Zelena thrusts her hand into Regina's chest. After a moment she withdraws empty-handed) Where is it?

" My mother taught me one thing: Never bring your heart to a witch fight. Something you'd know if she hadn't abandoned you." (Magically, Regina pushes Zelena backwards)

"You haven't won, Regina. I will get your heart. I will get everything you ever had. "Zelena said angrily

"Not today." Regina smiles at Robin

(Zelena summons her broom and leaves. Emma, Daniella, Killian, Robin and David join Regina.)

"Are you alright?" Robin said kissing his girlfriend

" I'm still alive, aren't I? Thank you for protecting my heart" Regina said

"Always and forever." Robin said lovingly

"Gold disappeared. We thought that meant she" Dani said but got interrupted by Regina

"Defeated me? Hardly, by the way what does my sister want with you" Regina said

"I dont know, she's already tried to kill me once but why" Daniella said

"Don't worry she wont get another chance" Killian said wrapping his arms around her

"Wait why did she want your heart." Dani asked

"Well, she has the dark ones control and wants my heart. Those are ingredients.

"For what? A curse?" Emma asked

"We're already in Storybrooke. We've already lost our memories. What else could she do to us?" David said


End file.
